Racing Love
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Kevin's back after almost 20 years of absence from Peach Creek, and everything is turned upside down for him. He finds himself and his new addition facing off the joys of life and being romanced by an unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1

Racing Love

Me: I just got onto the Kevedd ship so this is going to be fun! All characters and such belong to their owners!

It's a quiet morning in Peach Creek when a rumbling of a van pulled down the way into the Cul-de-sac causing many to peek out their windows to see the van pull level with the new house that was built over the early spring and summer. Nazz's eyes widened as she saw a motorcycle she hadn't seen in almost twenty long years. On the bike was a bulky figure styled in ripped jeans and a leather jacket, helmet firmly on his head, the smaller figure behind him was encased in black jeans that hugged her thighs and flared out from the knees with a cropped leather jacket. A purple helmet was on her head and both had black combat boots on. Tugging the helmet off a long red ponytail draped down his back and green eyes squinted at the morning sun. Reaching into the side bag he pulled out a worn red hat and placed it on his head backwards. Nazz gasped and ran to her front door, flinging it open despite the calls from her children and husband she ran across the pavement shouting out a name she never thought she'd say again.

"KEVIN BARR YOU COMPLETE ASSHAT!" Jumping and spinning around quickly he grabbed onto his old best friend's wrists before she could scratch his eyes out with what he saw were still perfectly manicured nails. "How dare you leave without saying one word to anyone! Do you know how worried we were?!" She broke free of his grip and pounded her fists on his chest.

"Nazz, it's great to see you again. And I know, I'm sorry I left without saying anything seventeen years ago, but I did have a reason." Nazz fixed a pointed, baby blue eyed glare at him.

"Oh yeah, and what pray tell was so important that you left us all?"

"Well remember that girl I told you I hooked up with the summer after high school? Well, I got her knocked up and she didn't want the kid. Hell it was all I could do to get the wench to carry to full term." Kevin growled out the last bit under his breath. Nazz blinked and placed hands on her bathrobe encased hips.

"Knocked up? You mean you have a kid?" Nazz looked at the figure over to the right of them. The purple helmet rested against her hip and bright cyan eyes stared at Nazz. She had long black hair with red highlights slung back into a high ponytail. But what struck her most was all the piercings the girl had. She had a belly button one, an eyebrow, lip, and cartilage on top of the two sets she had in her earlobes.

"Nazz meet my sixteen year old daughter Aqua. Aqua meet my best friend Nazz." Kevin introduced them and Nazz smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Peach Creek." Aqua's lips stretched into a grin and the lip piercing on the right side followed the stretch.

"Yo, what's up?" That's when Nazz noticed a tongue piercing as well. Before Nazz could answer she was interrupted by a familiar whine.

"Mooooooooooommmmmm! We're hungry!" Kevin turned as Nazz did to see two twin boys standing in the doorway to her house. They had to be only six or so by the look of them and a man Kevin didn't know stepped into the frame behind them.

"Hunnnnieeeeeee I'm hungry too!" He whined with a grin, brown eyes glittering in amusement. Nazz sighed and giggled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright alright I'm coming! Honestly how did they get so whiny?" She turned back to Kevin. "You mister are bringing your daughter to the pre-school barbeque so the others can take a chunk out of your hide and so they can meet your daughter. My house at six, be there or I'll send Nat for you!" She jogged back across to her house.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about dinner tonight." Kevin said grinning while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We best get started unpacking then dad, so we can be mostly done by then." Aqua started to instruct the movers where to take certain boxes as Kevin stared around the Cul-de-sac. Three people had been watching the whole time, driven to their doors by Nazz's scream. Nat, who only really grew in height and muscle was grinning while having his hand on a shorter male's shoulder. The shorter male had long light purple hair that touched the back of his knees, a teal bathrobe cinched around a slender waist and a deep frown marred his face. Kevin could see matching glittering bands on their hands, so obviously the shorter one was Nat's husband, but Kevin had to wonder how Nat could stand marrying someone half his height. The other one was leaned on their doorframe drinking out of a tea cup. This one had floor length black hair and Kevin could see a scar that started at the temple and stretched back to their ear, the area was bare of any hair. Cyan eyes were contemplating as the figure turned around, black robe swishing around him, then the door closed. Kevin sighed and turned around. It was nostalgic to be back, but things were different now, Nazz and Nat were married, Nazz had kids, and instead of being a pro baseball player he was now a mechanic. Although the perk was that he got to build his daughter's car in his very own shop. His daughter had been the light of his dark dreary life for the last seventeen years. And now she wasn't going to be the only light now. His daughter, she was a wild child, but she knew when to toe the line and when to speed right on past, as such for a budding NASCAR driver. In fact the only reason why she agreed to come to Peach Creek was because they had a racing division for sports, just like Vanilla Bay did. Despite walking on the wilder things in life, she was a straight A student with many awards in music, art, and BASEBALL. She had been forced into softball because she was a girl, but after fighting a battle of equal rights and sexism she got to play rough with the boys and boy did she play rough. Many thought her piercings were outrageous for a sixteen year old girl. But the way Kevin saw it, it was her own body and her own life, she could choose what to do with it as she pleased as long as she took care of herself. He did however make her promise that there would be no tattoos until after graduation.

"Daddy hurry up!" Aqua yelled and he grinned as he trotted up the drive and into his house. The movers finally left after one in the afternoon so he decided to take his daughter out to a café in town for lunch. Driving up to the Lunar Starcast, an unusual café that was owned by a bubbly woman named Bunny. He parked next to a sleek black charger that literally glittered in the sun. He took a second to admire the car before hopping off the bike and strapping his helmet onto the bike and placing his customary red cap on. Opening the gate he steppe inside the outside patio and saw the shorter male from this morning, light lavender hair braided back, a rainbow tank top and bell bottom jeans with sneakers were on his feet. He was sitting with a tall blond male that also had long hair braided back and blue streaks running through it. He was dressed in a plaid flannel shirt and jeans, cowboy boots on his feet.

"Oh come on Eddy, so Kevin is back, how is this bad?" The lavender haired male snorted.

"Ed, he's just going to go right back to his favorite past time of harassing us I just know it." Kevin's eyes about popped out of his head, those two were the dorks he picked on in high school? It was like a freaky twilight zone.

"Dad move." His daughter pushed him forward which caused him to topple over since his shocked state argued with the movement. "Dad! Are you okay?" She knelt down at the same time a ravenette did.

"Are you alright Kevin?" Kevin looked straight up into deep cyan eyes. Kevin gasped, he had only seen that light of knowing in one person's eyes before.

"Double D?" The ravenette nodded, causing a long black bang to brush his face, making him shiver at the silky texture. Extending out a lightly calloused hand Eddward helped Kevin up. When he was finally up on his feet he looked fully at the cyan eyed man. He was dressed in a white and black striped cropped shirt with overalls that he had neglected to pull up all the way, straps dangling around slim thighs, kept from falling down by flared hips and a cinched belt at the hips. Combat boots were laced up on his small feet. "Wow, I mean, wow you've sure changed since I last saw you." A grin busted out on lightly tanned lips, revealing the tell tale gap between his teeth.

"Well, so have you, and this lovely young woman behind you is?" Kevin looked behind him to see his daughter up on her feet again. She seemed just as surprised as him at the compliment.

"That's not usually the first word someone describes my daughter with when they first see her."

"Oh and what would the proper adjective be?" A black eyebrow winged up in a skeptical manner.

"Hellion, harlot, devil woman, take your pick." Kevin grumbled at the closed minds from his last home. Eddward snorted and extended his hand to the girl.

"Nonsense, whoever said that can't appreciate beauty when they see it. Hi, I'm Eddward Vincent." The girl blinked before grinning and shaking his hand.

"Aquata Barr." Eddward smiled and looked up at Kevin with calculating eyes.

"Would you two like to eat some lunch with me and my friends?" Casting a look over at the other two eds he wavered a minute, he didn't really want to deal with Eddy. But he looked back into those cyan eyes and was sold, he couldn't say no to eyes so close to his own daughters'.

"Sure, why not, it'll help me catch up with what I missed." Steering them over to the table he sat between his daughter and Edd, while his daughter sat next to Ed. That's when a wail broke out and the larger Ed bent down to a baby's buggy and undid the straps before picking up the infant. Kevin was once again shocked, he didn't expect the larger of the eds to have a child. Bouncing the infant a bit the larger Ed took a bottle of formula out of the diaper bag at his other side and cradled the baby in his arms before feeding him.

"There we go Fallon, be a good boy and eat up for mommy okay." Ed cooed and Eddy grinned.

"Mommy?" Aqua questioned and Ed grinned at her.

"Yes, I'm the mom in the relationship, my husband Rolf had the more time consuming chores to do so I took Fallon for my afternoon."

"I hope I'm not stepping on any toes here, but Ed you're talking different from when I remembered back when we were kids." Everyone went silent, Ed was smiling, Eddy was frowning and Eddward had a serene smile on his face.

"A lot happened after you left Kevin. Ed's family took him to a neurosurgeon after he fainted leaving for work on Rolf's farm one day. They found a severe tumor on the frontal lobe. It was affecting his speech and learning patterns. Well they went into surgery before it worsened, however Ed fell into a coma for about what fourteen months?" Eddward paused after that to let Ed nod his affirmation. "When he woke up, he didn't remember anything besides us and his family, so they had to send him through online courses, which he passed through quickly and quickly integrated himself into agriculture fully, in which both him and Rolf drew together and married about four years ago. They got custody of Fallon just last spring from the adoption agency. Eddy…" Eddward looked at the shortest of the trio, looking deep into Eddy's green eyes.

"I'm fine with it, Double D, really. My older brother had been emotionally and physically abusing me for about five years. Controlling me like a demented twisted puppet, from everything I wore, to everything I ate, my life was filled with fear of what he would do if I ever defied him. Finally about four years after you left, he had hit Sarah for being so annoying I stood up to him. I got the crap beat out of me, and he got locked up for life because of the abuse he had dealt to me for over ten years, the evidence carved into my back. Then a year later I got a job on a dance studio, and everyday after closing I'd dance to my heart's content. Finally one of the couches saw me and offered me a teaching position. I accepted and quickly soared up in the dancing world. Two years later, Nat and I met up on Dancing on Air, that dance show showcasing different styles of dancing. He was my partner for hip hop tango. We hit off from there, got married last year and now are trying to adopt a seven year old boy from the agency but they are fighting us much fiercer than when Ed adopted, the case worker Ed had, retired and she was the last worker that approved of same sex couples adopting." Eddy finished and Kevin was blown away by the suffering the two Eds had. He looked at Double D a bit skeptically. Arching his black eyebrow again Eddward smirked.

"My story is less dramatic. After you left and the fiasco with Eddy and Ed I left for collage as intended. I have my degree in Chemical and Bioengineering however there weren't any jobs hiring for one of those so I returned home to Peach Creek. My parents wouldn't accept me back jobless, so Nazz took me under her wing since both Ed and Eddy still had their own problems to deal with. I searched relentlessly for a job that never came up. She was heavily pregnant at that time and one morning I came outside to her cursing up a storm at her car. It wouldn't start for her, so I walked up to the library and got books on cars, did my research, did the diagnosis on her car, got the parts and fixed it. Apparently I did such a good job she told everyone she knew about me, I had cars lined up to the start of the cul-de-sac. Through that I managed to make a modest living and bought my parent's old house when they moved out about five years ago. I finally ditched my hat about six years ago when it kept interfering with fixing cars." Eddward smiled at Kevin. "Then I saw a garage opening up in Peach Creek, took my chances and applied, and got hired. I start work there next Monday, you don't happen to know who I'll be working for would you?" Eddward smirked at him and his cyan eyes glittered with amusement. Kevin blushed a bit, the sight of Double D being so forward and seductive was a definitely something he could get used to.

"I'm going to guess mine?" Eddward's smirk widened to a grin.

"That's right." Suddenly Edd's phone went off with a ringtone firmilar to Kevin but he couldn't place it before Edd answered it. "Hello? Oh, Nazz hey. Yeah, most certainly, alright I'll pick all that up and be on my way, see you soon." Eddward got up and stretched. "I have to go, Nazz is sending me on some errands that she can't get away to do. Later." Eddward flipped a hand in goodbye before exiting the gated patio and opening the door to the black charger and reversing out before speeding on his way. Ed got up as well.

"I should probably get Fallon home to Rolf and make sure everyone cleans up, it is nice to have you back Kevin." He buckled Fallon up before slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder and picking the buggy up before waving with a smile and crossing over to a ford pick up truck. Kevin turned to Eddy who was looking at him with sharp eyes.

"I won't say it was nice seeing you, however it will be interesting from here on in, later shovel chin." Eddy said as he got up and walked away, flipping his long lavender braid over his shoulder and crossed over to a perfectly restored '69 muscle car. He got in and drove off after Ed towards the cul-de-sac.

"Dad?" Aqua looked at her stunned father.

"I'm alright Aqua, just trying to deal with some regret, I'll be fine." He grinned at her before hailing down a waitress.


	2. Chapter 2

Racing Love

Chapter 2

Me: A late birthday present for Eairty. Again I own nothing.

Kevin sighed as he slipped on a good button up shirt and looked at himself in the mirror on the other side of his bed where he sat. There he saw a man that finally grew to his large facial features, arms ripped, abs toned, and legs strong and sturdy. He had no hair on his chest, arms, or legs, his daughter wouldn't come near him if he did. What did she say, "Only cave women like that much hair on her man, and society is way too advanced for that, so shave all that unsightly shit off or I'll wax you!" At first he didn't comply and scolded her for swearing at him, but when he woke up in the morning covered in wax strips that were booby trapped to be yanked off as soon as he moved, he knew she was serious, and he quickly took to shaving himself clean. He wasn't a fan of mustaches or beards so he kept his face clean out of habit and thankfully Aqua had left the hair around his more private parts alone. He once asked he about that in a teasing manner and she said as long as she didn't see it, she could pretend it didn't exist. Well that lead him protesting against his legs, which she smacked him in the face with his shorts. Chuckling to himself he moved to stand and button up his shirt before smoothing out his best jeans.

'So much has changed, I wonder where my place is.' He wondered and was startled out of his thought by banging on his bedroom door.

"Lets go Dad, we'll be late!" Aqua yelled for him through the door and walked away. He smirked and placed his worn red hat on, his only piece of his childhood left. Opening the door he saw his daughter in an embellished tank top, jean skirt, and flip flops. She had yanked her stubborn hair back into a pony tail and wore no make up. Grabbing his keys off the small table next to the door he slipped on his tennis shoes and held the door open for his daughter, she walked out and following he locked up the house, a paranoia left over from Vanilla Bay. He knew there was no theft in Peach Creek, but habits were hard to break. Crossing over to Nazz's he heard the party going on in the back and the went around the house to see many already there. Nazz was sitting with Sarah by a small blow up pool that two little girls were splashing around in. He noticed that Sarah, while giving her attention to Nazz, had a hawk's eye on the pool. Sarah had grown slender but strong and a ring winked at him from her finger. The door to the house opened and he saw Jimmy come out with a plate of drinks and glasses. The only recognizable feature about him was his face, other than that Jimmy was slender but he could see a well balanced muscle structure under pale skin. Ed was already there with Rolf, the son of a sheppard had grown bulky and strong, a little more rugged with the arm hair and facial stubble but he had to admit, it suited him. He watched as Rolf handled Fallon with sure but gentle hands. Rolf was alight with a father's happiness and he smiled, Rolf deserved a family. He turned to Nat and Eddy. Nat who was perched on the picnic table top with his feet planted on the bench part rubbed Eddy's back soothingly while the smallest of the Eds leaned into Nat's bulked frame. Nat's face held a frown as did Eddy's. Something must have happened since he saw them since lunch. He watched as a red head approached them with two glasses of lemonade. Her hair was straightened and pulled back revealing brown eyes. She was dressed in a white and red polka dotted shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Thanks Lee," Nat said as he grabbed the offered glass and Eddy gave a small smile as he excepted his. She hiked herself up next to the couple and leaned into Nat, sipping from her own glass. Kevin gaped. That was Lee Kanker? Looking around, he spotted May over by Ed and Rolf, chatting happily, and the blue haired Marie was missing, as was Edd. Nazz rushed over to them, finally spotting them.

"Kevin, you made it." Following his eyesight to Nat, Eddy, and Lee she smiled tightly. "Aqua, why don't you go see that my husband doesn't burn anything on the grill, he's got a habit of doing that if he isn't monitored. A sound of disgruntlement came from the grill.

"It was one time, you burn hot dogs one time and the wife never trusts you again." Shaking his head he grinned. Aqua walked over to them.

"Eddy and Nat got a call from the adoption services. Their case fell through, they can't adopt now." Kevin gave a frown and looked at Ed and Rolf who were so happy with little Fallon and then at Eddy and Nat, who were so miserable in return. "Lee, who lives with them, feels bad, cause the adoption representative said they could just use her as a surrogate mother instead." Kevin snorted.

"Women aren't breeding stock for gay men." Nazz nodded.

"I keep telling them to bug Double D with this but they won't cause they don't want to burden Double D."

"Burden, Double D would jump at the chance to help them." Kevin snorted. "Hell if anyone could do it, Double D would be your man, dude seriously has a knack for loop holes, he should have been a lawyer." Nazz grinned and her eyes darted over behind Kevin, to which he looked over his shoulder. There was Marie in camo capris and the ever present black skull shirt, black combat boots laced on her feet and an army cap nestled on her short blue locks. Behind her was what stunned him though. There was Edd in tight dark blue jeans, heeled boots and a halter style shirt that was only held on by a thick neck collar and a silver chain that was attached at one end of the shirt and linked behind his back and attached to the other side. He had his hair up still and a platter was resting in his hands.

"Sorry we're a bit late, Nazz would have killed me if I had shown up in my work clothes." He chuckled as he passed them and headed over to the other picnic table where the food rested and that's when Kevin's legs gave out under his shock. There, on sun kissed skin covered back was a TATTOO. And not just any tattoo it was of a black panther, body curled to face front on all four paws, head lowered and blue eyes piercing, and a tiger, his body bowing the opposite way than the others' to make an oval shape with their bodies, the tiger looking more vicious than the panther, with green eyes narrowed and head down low, lilies and cherry blossoms surrounding the two cats. It was done in vivid colors and neat elegant lines. It was bold, sensual, intimidating, it was perfect.

"Like it do you." Kevin looked up to see Marie staring at Edd's back with him.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I didn't even know he had it."

"Most don't until he wears a shirt like that, best piece of skin I have ever done." Kevin looked again at her while struggling to his feet.

"You did that?" She nodded.

"He was my very first customer. I own a tattoo parlor with my sisters, however we're still having trouble getting people in, however when we do we make it soar. May does the designing, Lee chooses the colors, and I do the actual piece, but I can't do it all without them. So to help keep our heads above water the Eds helped us by taking one of us into their homes. Lee manages the house for Eddy and Nat while they're away at work, May does chores on the farm with Rolf, Ed, and Ricardo, the help hand. And Edd has me stay and do chores or help with cars when I've got the time to spare. We did however make a pit stop before coming over here." Marie switched the topic as she saw Edd go over to the distraught couple. "We went to Ed's and Rolf's old case worker and got a copy of the rules and regulations for the Adoption Agency. Edd could tell something was up and got me to get Lee to find out what was going on. He's going to look it over when we get home, and hopefully find a loophole for Eddy and Nat. They really want that Raven kid." Kevin grinned at Edd, his intuition was spot on as usual. Nazz started saying something to her husband which caused Aqua to laugh. When suddenly the back gate opened again and Kevin's blood froze as well as heard Aqua gasp. Everyone turned to the new comers.

"Raven!" Eddy called out, jumping off Nat's lap and walking over to the small boy that couldn't have been more than eight. Nat too got up and started to walk towards the boy with a smile.

"Not so fast, I only brought him here to say goodbye." Nat's smile dropped and Eddy glared at the woman that had manicured nails digging into the boy's thin shoulder causing the boy to flinch. Kevin gritted his teeth and walked over and grabbed her wrist harshly, causing her to let the boy go. The small boy immediately ran to Eddy's arms and started to cry.

"What in the fuck are you doing her Edina?!" Kevin glared at the black haired woman who smiled viciously at him.

"My job, to make sure disgusting people like you don't taint the youth of our country." Kevin threw her wrist away and glared at her, Edd getting on his cell phone registered on his radar, but he thought little of it. Edd did creep closer after he had the caller on speaker up and came up right behind Kevin.

"Oh so you want to keep kids from having a good home, because of your prejudiced ways?! And like you were such a good mother to our own daughter!" Nazz's eyes widened at that before shooting Aqua a glance. Now that she saw this woman she could see the resemblance between that woman and Aqua.

"That child was an abomination caused by an experimenting gay man. She's not even fit to exist! I regret the day she ever came out of my body!" Edina snarled. She shot Edd a look. "You only wanted me because you couldn't get him to spread his legs for you." Edd's cyan eyes narrowed, it was true, the woman did resemble him quite a bit, especially when he was cross dressing like now. However, Edd was far more pleasant to be around, despite having the same black hair and cyan eyes.

"I told you, it's not like that, I liked who you were, but as soon as you saw my graduation album you assumed things and pushed me away. Hell, I don't even remember the number of times I had to stop you in the middle of the night from going to an abortionist. I had to sleep in front of the fucking front door!" He balled his fists up and locked his jaw.

"You locked me up and kept me from making the choice I wanted." She hissed.

"It wasn't just up to you! She's my child too, and now she's only my child. How the hell did you end up here anyway, I left you and your asinine beliefs back in Vanilla Bay.

"I transferred here before you moved here. You followed me here not I followed you!"

"Wrong, Kevin came home!" Nazz snapped, which caused her husband to gather their two young sons to him and two teenage boys halted after stepping out of the house with a cooler.

"Keep your nose out of this you blond skank, you're no better than this piece of filth and his disgusting hell child." Kevin snapped up and grabbed Nazz's arms before she followed through with a punch. Now he regretted letting him and Nat to teach her how to fight.

"Let me go Kevin, I'm gonna barrel that whore over." That cause quite a few gasps, for Nazz never swore. A hand came down on Nazz's shoulder and she locked eyes with Edd who just shook his head.

"So there is no other reason to keep that child from Eddy and Nat, other than your personal life experiences and beliefs." Edd questioned her.

"Well of course not, we're well off and can provide for him and Eddy's therapist gave us the green light to adopt, I have copies of the papers at home." Nat said, as he clutched the two sobbing persons to his chest. "That's why we've been having so much trouble, we even requested a different case worker but she deigned us." He stated angrily.

"Well then I think that sums that about up, wouldn't you say, Miss Eairty?" Edd said into the phone.

"It most CERTAINLY DOES! EDINA LOCKHEART YOU ARE FIRED! Nat, Eddy, keep Raven with you over the weekend, I'll be there Monday with the papers for the finalization of the adoption, and good day Eddward, thank you for calling me." Edd smiled evilly.

"You are most welcome, see you soon for a tune up on the car."

"Stupid piece of junk it is. Good Day." The phone then went silent and Edd swiped his finger to end the call. He looked at Edina who was staring at Edd, actually everyone was staring at him.

"You knew the head of the Adoption Agency?" She whispered.

"I have for a while, I fix her car for her and go for tea with her. When I figured out who was giving Nat and Eddy such a hard time, I dialed her up for your whole conversation." He cocked a hip and placed a hand on it. "And quite frankly there is nothing wrong with gay men, they do not use woman for breeding stock and can make terrific parents. You are the one who isn't meant to exist if you can dismiss your own child just like that." Nat smiled down at Eddy and Raven, clutching them close again and crying with them, only with tears of joy.

"You little, you just cost me my job!" She lunged at Edd, who merely grabbed her arm and flipped her over his hip so she thudded into the ground.

"I'm a black belt in four different martial arts, do you want to be humiliated further, now go, before Kevin loses his grip on Nazz, and she's a strict street fighter, she won't pull punches." The woman got to her feet and fled the area. Nazz finally went limp in Kevin's arms.

"Let me go Kevin, I need to go clean." He let her go and Nazz rushed inside to do some demolishing to her house in cleaning format.

"Edd, thank you." Edd looked at his best friend.

"You're welcome Eddy, if anyone deserves Happy Ever After it's you, now go be with your new family." Eddy smiled and hugged him before rushing over to Raven, Nat, and Lee. Edd turned to Kevin who gave him a grateful smile and turned his attention to Aqua, who was curled into Nazz's husband's shoulder. Kevin crossed over to the crying girl and took her into his large arms. She curled into him and Kevin rubbed her back.

"You know, she's wrong Aquata." Aqua looked over at Edd. "None of us think of you like that, and will never think of you like that. You can rest easy now, you're with family and friends." She smiled and nodded, accepting a hug from the raven haired male. Suddenly a loud curse filled the air.

"Dear!" Nazz popped her head out of the back door, scowling and glaring at the man she married. He sheepishly grinned and turned off the grill.

"Well the hot dogs and hamburgers are done, who likes charred?" That caused everyone to laugh and Nazz to sigh as she shook her head and smiled.

"Clean it off the grill dear, I've got replacements thawing." Kevin grinned as her husband grumbled, it was good to be home again. He caught the cyan eye of Edd, and smiled. And if this was just the first day, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
